Eleven
MARCH Winnie has been having a great 11th birthday so far. Her school day was awsome, and now shes at home waiting for her friends to arrive for her birthday party! Amanda told her that she got her the best present ever, so Winnie is very excited. Amanda arrived first, then Chantelle, and then Dinah. Winnie didn't want Dinah to arrive, but her parent forced her to. Then Louise and Karen arrived in matching clothes. That meant everyone was here, and Winnie wanted to preform a play for them. But no one seemed into it. Then Louise suggests going on an electric chair. There was an electric chair attached to the wall next to the staircase. It was installed for the old lady who lived there before Winnie, because she was too old to go up the stairs. Everyone took turns going on the chair, so Winnie wanted to get on with her birthday plans and go make pizza, but everyone wanted to go in the chair again. Amanda and Chantelle helped Winnie get everyone to go into the kitchen and leave the chair. In the kitchen, Winnie, Amanda, and Chantelle would make one pizza, and Karen, Louis, and Dinah would make another. But Karen and Louise didn't care about Dinah. Dinah told them that she didn't like pepperoni, but Louise and Karen put it on anyways. Winnie felt like crying. After that, they had cake, and then opened up presants. Louise gave Winnie body glitter, and Chantelle gave Winnie clip on earrings since she didn't have her ears pierced. Karen gave Winnie a set of Bonne Belle Lip-Smakers in a different flavor set. Dinah gave Winnie a scrunchy with gold stars on it that Dinah made herself. Finally Amanda's present. Inside the box that Amanda brang was a card that said "Will you take care of me?" Them Winnie mom brought in a little gray and white kitten. Everyone was thinking of names for it when Winnie suggested Sweetie-Pie to match with Amanda's cats name: Sweet-Pea. Then Louise suggested that they all go on the electirc chair again, but Winniw stayed with her new kitten. Dinah joins her. Shes not on the electric chair because Louise said that she's too big. Dinah and Winnie stayed to smell the lip smakers. APRIL Winnie had been doing her moms makeup using her body glitter, and then Sandra asked Winnie to do her makeup. Winnie jumped at the oppurtunity because Sandra never let Winnie do makeovers on her. When Winnie was done, Sandra said she looked like a tramp, but Winnie said that she looked like a mermaid, and she twisted her hair up, leaving a few pieces dangling down. Sandra left, but later that night, Winnie saw Sandra trying out new hairstyles in the mirror, and on Sunday, Sandra let Winnie borrow her good colored pencils. Sandra was being really nice to Winnie untill Tuesday came. On Tuesday, they were driving to the dentist, when Winnie's mom made a remark that Sandra passed gas. Sandra got really mad about that, and then her mom also thought that she saw Sandra's friend on the street. But it was just a stranger, and Sandra got even madder. When they actually arrived at the dentists office, Sandra complained that she didn't want Stephanie the denstist because she made her gums bleed. But it turns out that both of them have Stephanie, and Winnie goes first. When Winnie finishes, she wants to tell something funny to Sandra before she goes in, so Winnie tells Sandra that Stephanie gained a lot of weight. When Sandra was done, she showed Winnie her bleeding gums, and then agreed that Stephanie gained weight. Their mom asked them what they were talking about and Sandra tells her mom that Stephanie gained weight and dyed her hair blonde. But then Stephanie came out to give Sandra her toothbrush, and Winnie's mom told Stephanie that she was skinny, and that Winnie and Sandra said that she gained weight and dyed her hair. Winnie and Sandra rushed away, and Sandra was mad at her mom for saying that. That night, Winnie made Sandra a snack, and stayed in her room. Sandra told Winnie that their mom was a pain and that she made disgusting broccoli for dinner. But Winnie liked the broccoli because of the cheese sauce. But Winnie didn't say anything. Then Sandra told her that one fo her best friends, Angie is trying out for cheerleading. That got Sandra mad because all Angie wants now is to be popular. Sandra thinks that she outgrew her as a friend. Winnie was shocked and knew that that would never happen to her and Amanda. May Amanda and Winnie were hanging out after school and were contemplating what to do. Then finally decided to walk to Kings Drugstore and Richards drugstore. Winnie got the idea to pretend with Amanda to be orphan girls on the run. They heard a car coming, so Winnie pretended that it was the orphanage lady's son. They were running from the car, untill the people from the car threw snap and pops at them. They laughed about it on the way to Kings. Winnie wanted to leave Kings after a while, but Amanda wanted to read the new Seventeen magazine, but Winnie didn't care about the magazine, so she said that the orphanage's lady's son is here out loud, and Amanda got emmbarresed because people could hear them. Winnie goes to Richards alone and sees an old lady struggling to reach a ceramic cat, but instead of helping her, Winnie just runs away. Winnie feels bad for doing this, so she buys the old lady a card and walked up to her to give it to her, but Amanda comes and Winnie becomes too emmbarressed to do it. Winnie gives the card to Amanda instead. JUNE:Coming soon... JULY:Coming soon... AUGUST: Coming soon... SEPTEMBER:Coming soon... OCTOBER:Coming soon... NOVEMBER:Coming soon... DECEMBER:Coming soon... JANUARY: Coming soon... FEBRUARY: Coming soon.... MARCH:Coming soon... Eleven2.jpg|New Cover Eleven.jpg|Original Cover Category:Books